Corruption
by Stimulation
Summary: DxS in progress It's senior year, and Sam couldn't wait to get to school, even if that loser Fenton and Tucker would be there, she was sure it wouldn't effect her,


_Authors note- I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters, Butch Hartman does._

_This is my first story, so tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. Yes, this is a DxS, but it has a lot of twists to it, and DxS-ing doesn't come in for a while. Enjoy the first chapter!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ 'Bing! Bing! Bing!'_

A grumble from the teen lying in bed was barely audible as she slapped her hand on the snooze button, but she knew she couldn't get back to sleep. She never could. Grudgingly, the 18 year old brought herself to the edge of her bed, still entangled in her blankets. Slowly she picked them off of herself, getting up to go to her closet as she opened it slowly. She was not a morning person. Leaning against the door, Sam, the used-to-be freak of Casper High, pulled out some cloths from her rather new wardrobe. She picked her shirt that she had gotten from Abercrombie, the half shirt that she loved. It was a deep navy blue, 'Abercrombie' written across it. A pair of torn jeans adorned her choice, plus her under-garments and a pair of socks.

'_Bing! Bing! Bing!'_

Sam nearly jumped as her alarm went off. Damnit, she had pressed snooze. She pulled the plug from her alarm clock. It had taken her ten minutes to get out of bed and pick up her cloths? She groaned as she trudged to the bathroom. She slammed the door, hanging her cloths on the hooks provided. Tearing off her pajamas, she opened the shower door, hopping in.

Turning on the faucet she wetted her hair before grabbing her blackberry scented shampoo, pouring it over her head as she lathered it in, breathing in the heavy aroma.

-------------------

Wrapping the towel around herself she walked out of the bathroom, steam quickly forming. She made her way back to her room, holding up her towel with one hand. She bent over to pick up the sock that she had dropped, only to jump back up and scream as a whistle came from the doorway.

Spinning around she came face to face with the blond haired quarter-back.

"Dash!" She screamed, clutching her towel tighter to herself.

"That's my name." He stated, smirking as he leaned against her door frame to her room.

"You said you wouldn't be here to pick me up 'til 7:05!" She pouted, letting the towel droop a little, teasing him. He quirked his head to the right, mocking her slightly as if he didn't notice.

"I'm early." He mumbled, still looking at her barely exposed cleavage.

"Well hold on, I have to get dressed." Sam mused with a coy smile, walking past him quickly before she slammed the door to her bathroom, slipping into her cloths.

"Hurry up!" Dash whined from the other side of the door, and she could hear him as he clunked his head on the door

"I have to do my make-up still, impatient." She yelled, pulling out her purse.

"I'm waiting in the car then." He yelled back over his shoulder, stomping down the stairs.

"Guys…" Sam mumbled to herself, half smiling as she shook her head side to side. "They never grow up."

-------------------

Her raven colored hair flew behind her as she ran towards the school, Dash calling her name from behind, yelling her to slow down. There was five seconds until the bell rang, and if anyone knew Sam, they'd know that she was not one to get a tardy. Mr. Lancer stood glaring at her menacingly as she jumped up the steps.

Sam sighed as she flew into the doorway of the school, the bell ringing. Eyes wide, she looked to Mr. Lancer, who was smiling.

"Almost got yourself tardy, Ms. Manson." He rambled, before walking casually to his class. There was five minutes until the bell rang for class to start, and lucky Sam, her locker was right at the front of the school.

Her hand groped for the dial to her locker, twisting it from right, left, then right again.

"38… 22..." Sam mumbled under her breath, twisting the dial to the numbers before-

"Sammy!" A shrieking cry rang down the hallways, the clicking of high-heals topping off her noisy clatter. The 'disturbance' stopped at Sam's locker, waiting silently.

"…36." Sam stated, opening her locker as she looked up at Paulina with a smile, who returned it. "Hey girl."

"Chika, what did Dash do this time that made you late?" Paulina inquired, the other girl pulling the books, folders, and notebooks she needed for first period. "Hurry up, your going to make us late."

"Dash" Sam said as she started walking with Paulina to first hour. It was only the first day of school, but the seniors were expected not to be tardy. "decided that stopping at McDonalds wouldn't hurt."

Paulina laughed as they opened the door to the classroom. "Well, that's not the first for him." She sat down at her desk in the back, Sam taking the seat across from her. "So how was your summer?"

"I went to Hawaii for 2 months, remember? And then I met up with you. How do you think it was?" Sam asked, giggling lightly as Dash came in with a burger in his hand, mumbling a few words of apology to her, before sitting in front of Paulina.

The door opened, but the class didn't seem to notice. But one person did, Sam. Her lilac eyes traveled to the dark-haired colored teenager, blue eyes meeting hers. His jaw dropped, and a resident African-American's did too as they stared. Sam looked away. She hadn't talked to them all summer. She had been with Paulina. She had forgotten that they'd be at school.

Sam watched out of the corner of her eye as Danny started walking towards her, before the back of a resident Latino's hand blocked her vision.

"Watcha doin' over here, freak?" Paulina asked smugly, smirking.

"Yeah, get outta here, Fentino." The jock jeered.

Then all eyes were on Sam. They all knew about Sam's past standing, and waited for her to speak up.

She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes before opening them, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, get out of her, freak."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hmmm… Cliffhanger?_

_Brittany C._


End file.
